The vulcanized rubber is used for automotive components, rail components, construction machines, etc. Such vulcanized rubber is obtained by charging unvulcanized rubber into a mold, etc., vulcanizing and molding the rubber, and removing the vulcanized rubber from the mold. At this time, in order to facilitate the removal of vulcanized rubber from the mold, the mold or unvulcanized rubber is coated with a release agent.
Silicone is used as the release agent, but the release agent gets stuck to the rubber hose after vulcanization and a detergent, etc. needs to be used for removing it. Hence, improvement of washability is desired. For that, a release agent capable of being removed with water has been proposed, and, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses an alkylene oxide adduct of diamine.